RavenofObsidian and Chilmaster20 present: Failures in the System
by chilmaster20
Summary: So, a friend asked me what would happen if the Teen Titans lost their powers? My mind began racing, for I was already writing. This is the story of how each teen titan lost his/her power and how it affects them. Will they get them back? Read to find out. Rated M for extreme violence in some parts and sexual things in others. Comment and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from a friend named RavenofObsidian. I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner like I said, but I have been going through a lot of things like school and girlfriend issues. I promise that I'll keep the chapters updated as I finish them (whenever I finish them) and that they'll be even better than my other stories. To check out my other stories about Teen Titans, go to my profile where you can see them.**

**Just like everyone else does, I do this at the beginning and end of my books. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except the villain, and do not own any of the rights to Teen Titans.**

**Comment if you like, and private message me to give me ideas. Thank you for reading this.**

* * *

"You'll never defeat me Titans! I've studied everyone of your powers!" This new enemy was dressed as a figure in a green and blue jump suit, with a black trench coat and black top hat. He carried with him four unique looking weapons, an unusual pairing with five Titans.

The Titans were all battling his minions, robots that could reassemble when broken. The only way to destroy them was to find their mechanical brains, but everyone had a different spot to where the brains were. This was so that this new villain, whose name was not necessary, could buy himself some time while he watched the Titans fight.

Cyborg, he knew, was all about what his body had gone through. His cybernetic upgrades had altered his body, causing it to be more powerful and better than the average human body. His arm could transform into a canon, though there has been some speculation as to which type of cannon he has. The current theory that ran inside his head was one of changing one, either a sonic canon or energy canon.

Beast Boy was a genetic marvel. He could transform his DNA code into whatever animal he wished. Although his skin was green, an uncommon trait, he was just like any practical prankster. Loved to do them on his fellow friends, but wouldn't do them on complete strangers. His teeth were pointed just a certain way, making it look as if he had fangs. He was the animal of the team to say the least.

Starfire's powers were based on her ability to bend ultraviolet light. Her super strength was an added bonus, making her frail body virtually indestructible. She's the foreigner in the group, not accustomed to the new traditions of Earth. She was like a Japanese school girl in the United States.

Raven was the empath in the group. Her powers derived from her lineage from Trigon, her father. She could move things with her mind and create shields out of energy she gathered from around her. Her personality was of gothic orientation. She stays in her room and meditated and reads books in the dark or candlelight. She likes to be alone, and cannot cook. She just never learned.

Then there was Robin. This brave soul is the leader of the Teen Titans. His traffic colored suit was easy to pick out from the muted tones of the others. He relies on weapons and martial arts training to win his battles. Aside from being the leader, he is a loner. He watches the monitors in the Titan Tower not because he has to, but because he feels that it's his only escape. Fighting crime keeps his mind busy and off the fact that his parents were murdered right in front of him when he was younger. Poor boy.

With Starfire coming at the villian, his focused snapped to the second weapon on his belt. It was shaped like a ray gun. It was yellow and black with green accents. Starfire threw bolts at him, but he was fast and quickly dodged. Starfire rushed again.

"Just a little closer my little alien..." the villian told himself. He aimed the ray gun towards her general direction, and then squeezed the trigor. A blinding light flashed at Starfire, blinding her for a moment.

"You're going to have to do much better than that." she exclaimed. "if you are going to defeat me, yar go ing ta..." Her voice and speech started to become slurred. She realized that she was falling too late. She hit the ground with a thud. She tried to lift her arm, but her leg moved instead. She tried to move her leg again, but her stomach flexed. She tried multiple times to try to get up of the ground, but after a while, trying to move anything resulted in moving nothing. All she could do was breath and stare up at the night sky.

Laughter could be heard in the distance. "You stupid Titans! I, Massignent, cannot be defeated. Not now, not ever!"

Robin and the rest of the Titans looked at each other, worried. Robin gave the orders. "Cyborg, Raven. I need cover fire while I go in and check out Starfire." The two nodded and began firing at Masignent. Cyborg with his blaster arm, Raven using her telepathy to throw random objects off the street. "Beast Boy, I need you to protect those two incase he gets in close."

"Right." He followed Raven and Cyborg. Robin ran swiftly down the street to where Starfire had collapsed.

Cyborg hit Massignent. Massignent stood back up after being knocked on his ass, fuming and angry. He reached for his second weapon, a tazer-looking device which had a skull covering the part which entered the skin. Massignent knew they would never see this coming, especially Cyborg. With quick and precise footing, Massignent seemed to jump trough each projectile attack. He side stepped Beast Boy when the green child tried to attack him, and pounced onto the back of Cyborg. Uncapping the tazer, which revealed a button on the underside, he aimed for the fleshy part of Cyborg's neck. He pressed the button, which sent a pronged wire straight into Cyborg's neck. Cyborg suddenly stopped fidgeting, and aimed his arm blaster towards his teammates. He shot Beast Boy while he was running to save him, then fired at Raven to launch her out of the sky.

"Now, enjoy those last two images Cyborg. That's the only thing you'll be seeing for a long time." With a second push of the button, A high voltage coursed throughout Cyborg's robotic body. His blue coloration of his functioning parts became grey, signaling that they were off. His red eye slowly began to dissappear as well. His human features were the only things not harmed by the tazer. Cyborg's lifeless body fell to the ground. Another Titan has fallen.

Robin was still trying to figure out waht was wrong with Starfire. She couldn't move anything but her eyes, which followed him as he moved. At least she was still responsive. She was paralyzed however, it seemed. A loud laugh came from behind Robin. Massignent was standing over him, out of Starfire's view. At once, Robin swung in that direction. No one was there however. Robin turned back to Starfire after making sure no one was playing tricks on him.

Massignent came up to Beast Boy next. Laying in a daze, he was no threat. Massignent took the third weapon from his belt. It was a mix between a surgical needle and a test tube. A nasty grey liquid filled the inside. Taking the saftey cap off of the needle point, Massignent looked down at his next victory. The blast from Cyborg's arm blaster had ripped some clothing off around his chest. Exactly where the instrument had to be placed, and the chemicle had to be injected. _Perfect_, Massignent thought as he kneeled down over Beast Boy. He quickly stabbed the instrument into Beast Boy's left pectoral muscle, waiting a moment before introducing the chemicle. Just as he finished, he could feel himself rising into the air.

"Leave my friends alone!" Raven exclaimed. She turned Massignent around to face her. Her robe was white and a black shadowy raven was forming behind her. She was at her full strength. Massignent just started laughing.

"Oh Raven! You have no idea what I've just done to your friends. Thanks to me, they will never fight crime again! Besides, who needs a life of stress and regret anyway? You certainly don't. Trust me, I know everything about you. I know about all of your powers, your heritage, your past. You never needed this life. You needed to run and hide. I wouldn't blame you either. You were born to be Trigon's portal to this world. Even though he never succeeded, who says you'll succeed in changing your life? You cannot escape your fate!"

Her emotions were begining to get to her. What he was saying was getting to her head. Massignent could feel her grip on him begin to slip. Without her noticing, he reached for the fourth and final weapon attached to his belt. It was small, but it was powerful. It was a small crystal with small metal extensions on it. Quickly, he threw it on her, missing his initial target of her forehead, but still having it land on her body. Her neck actually. The metal extensions grew to connect with each other on the other side of her neck. She realized she had been hit with something, and reached for her neck with one hand. She could not pull it off. She began using both hands, dropping Massignent down to the ground. Her robe changed colors back to midnight blue, and the shadowy rave behind her dissappeared. It was too late before she realized this thing on her was interfering with her abilities. She desperatley tried to get to the ground before she couldn't fly anymore, but she didn't make it in time.

Raven landed with a thud and hit her head on a parked car. She blacked out from the impact.

Massignent walked slowly up behind Robin, in full view of Starfire's gaze. He picked up the small boy with a nasty grip. From his belt, Robin tried to grab his staff, but Massignent was to strong and fast. He took the staff before Robin could even reach for it. The staff extended, and Massignent looked interested. He swung the staff at Robin's thigh, and when he heard a crunch and a snap, he smiled. He dropped Robin next to Starfire. He took Robin's left shoulder under his own massive boot and stomped on it. A popping sound came off. Massignent repeated this to each of Robins hands and his good knee. Robin laid there, a bloody mess, next to Starfire, unconcious from the pain. Starire was crying, having heard all the sounds.

Robin was broken. Starfire was paralyzed. Cyborg was offline. Raven and Beast Boy were taken care of. Massignent chuckled to himself and muttered, "They said this would be difficult. What a bunch of losers..."

As Massignent began to walk away from his victory, he looked back at each of his victims. Even though he was a bounty hunter/criminal/marksman, he believed in kharma and consequences. _I can't wait to see what my punishment is for tonight..._


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy was the first one to come to. He stood up and surveyed the area. Concrete chunks were everywhere. Broken glass and water mixed with rain and a few fires. The fire fighters were doing their job, putting out the fires in the large buildings. A few yards away, blood was running from a body. It was just becoming daylight, and the figure was hard to make out. The clothes however, weren't. An almost distinguishable blue cloak wrapped the body. Pale legs stuck out from underneath.

Beast Boy ran over to her as fast as he could. She was bleeding alright. The back of her head was matted in blood and was still bleeding, but slowly. He searched the street for anything he could use to bandage her head. A drug store was being put out from the firemen. He rushed inside the burning bulding and grabbed multiple First AID kits. He never took a first aid class, so he didn't know how many to take. He did know, that there was supposed to be everything inside of one incase something horrible happened.

He returned to Raven to see that she was awake. She was grasping her head, and was horrified to see the sight of blood on her hands. She didn't show it, but she was scared. She just simply stared at the blood and rubbed her fingers together, like the hand gesture for money. When she noticed Beast Boy coming over, her eyes widened and her mouth went agape. He looked very different from last night.

For one, his skin was almost pale. She could see this from across the street. When he knelt down next to her and opened up one of the first AID kits, his look completely changed. His fang was almost unnoticable. His ears were no longer pointed, but they still stuck out from the side of his head. If he was not wearing his uniform, or what was left of it, she may not have noticed it was him. His eyes and hair were still vivid green, but other than that, he looked completely different.

She was so wrapped up in his appearance that she never realized he was applying pressure to her wound. Or that he was bandaging her head. She only noticed when he was leading her over to a slab of concrete so that she could rest and get off her feet while she recovered. She watched him walk over to Cyborg.

Beast Boy inspected his fallen friend. He was offline, and unresponsive. _He should be moved out of the street. _he thought. He grabbed the Titan's arm, and struggled with lifting Cyborg to hoist him on his shoulder. He looked around for where he placed Raven, and struggled to carry over the massive Titan.

Raven saw that he was struggling. She focused on Cyborg's body to try to lift him. But, she couldn't. Over and over again she tried, even when Cyborg was placed on the ground next to her. She then remembered what had happened during the fight with Massignent. She reached to grab the necklace, but when she pulled on it and tried to rip it off, she felt it tug on her skin. A major pain in her temples also developed, and then stopped when she let go of the necklace. It was obviously never coming off.

A familiar voice shouted for a familiar name. Robin had turned his head and was looking at Starfire, disregarding the pain coming from the rest of his body. Beast Boy and Raven heard him shouting, and it was Beast Boy who took charge. He told Raven to stay put, and he rushed over to help the injured Robin. The sight of Robin, broken and covered in blood, was just a little too much for the practical jokester.

He continued to aid his friend though. With splints and bandages at hand, the job was over before anyone knew it. When Beast Boy slung Robin's arm over his shoulder to support him, Robin saw who had mended him. He wasn't sure exactly who it was, because the figure was wearing Beast Boy's uniform, but he was pale and his facial features weren't exactly right. Finally, after being carried over to the other two, he asked.

"Is that you Beast Boy?" Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Why wouldn't it be me?"

"You...look different. I wasn't sure at first." Beast Boy laid Robin down with care. A few thoughts passed through his head.

"How so? I should look the same as I always do. Probably just a little bruised up from the fight, that's all."

"No. You don't. Take off your glove Gar." Raven said, a little faint from the blood loss.

"I don't see how taking my glove off is going to do anything." Still he took his glove off. It looked normal to him. "There, you see. Nothing is wrong with my hand." It took him a moment, but he looked at his hand again. That's when he freaked out.

"We told you." Raven said. She suddenly grasped her head bandage again, a sudden burst of pain causing her to do that.

"I'm pale!" Beast Boy said as her ran over to a glass window. He studied his features. He wasn't just pale, he looked almost completely different. He looked back in the others wide eyed from sadness and amazement. "How did this happen?!"

The others remained silent. Not one of them had a clue. A moment of awkward silence occured between the three of them.

Robin suddenly realized that someone was missing. He could see Cyborg on the ground next to him, knew Raven was there, and knew Beast Boy was somewhere nearby gawking at his new appearance. But where was Starfire?

"Where's Starfire!?" he shouted. He tried to get up, but his legs and arms wouldn't cooperate with him. "Beast Boy, I need you to get Starfire. She should have been over next to where you found me." A bright green light shone just out of Robin's view.

"I'll go get her." Raven stated. But, when she tried to get up, her legs stumbled and she just sat right back down.

"No. I'll get her Rae. You just conserve your energy." Beast Boy told her. With that, she eased herself. Beast Boy went over to where Robin was laying before, and surely enough, Starfire was there. She was moving her eyes, but she couldn't seem to move. She looked at Beast Boy's appearance for a while. Her eyes flashed green, but nothing other than that happened. She was picked up and carried over to the others over Beast Boy's shoulder. Her eyes flashed every once in a while, different patterns at different times. It was unusual.

She was drooling when she was propped up next to Raven. Her head had trouble staying up, but after a while, she was placed properly on a cement slab that was almost horizontal.

Silence. Maybe for a total of ten, fifteen minutes. Then Robin said what was on everyone's mind.

"How are we going to get home?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I could turn into an ox and carry you all home." Beast Boy answered.

"If you think you can, go for it." Raven said meekly. Her eyes connected with his for a moment. Beast Boy took a deep breath and tried to transform. He looked at the others. "Your still human Gar." Raven said.

"Hold on. I'll get it eventually." He continued trying to transform, but this time, not into an ox. He simply tried every animal he could think of. In the end, he was collapsed on the floor, his face red from trying too hard. That, and he was out of breath. "I'm sorry guys. It seems like I can't transform anymore."

They all just looked at one another. Eyes shifted towards Raven, but she just pointed to her bandage and grabbed her head. No one could be of help.

When all hope seemed lost, Beast Boy got an idea. He grabbed Raven's hand and led her through a bunch of ally ways. They came to a beach. Beast Boy kept going, past the beach, towards a large dock filled with ships. He found a group of men standing on the dock infront of a medium sized boat. He motioned for Raven to sit down and stay put. She did as she was told, unable to do anything else.

He approached the group of men. He took a deep breath and concentrated. With a little bit of difficulty, and introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Garfield. My friends and I are looking to rent a boat. Can one of you gentlemen help me?"

"Renting a boat, huh?" said a short man with a beer gut and a badly shaven face. "You'll have to see the Dock Manager about that. He runs the docks. He is a very smart man, and he'll help your friends and you out."

"Can you direct me to his station?"

The tallest man spoke this time. He looked much cleaner than the other two. He was probably much wealthier than the others as well. "Well, he volunteers as life guard for the beach. You can probably find him there, or in his little office on the far end of the docks. Right over there." He pointed to a small wooden shack that was built like a consession stand.

"Thank you." Beast Boy told them. As he was walking off towards the shack, the third of the men shouted something at him.

"Be sure to tell him that that girl is back!"

Beast Boy didn't answer him back, just turned around and gave him a thumbs up. He reached the little shack within a few minutes. There was a sign on the door that said, 'Volunteering Beach Today. Any Problems, Come And Find Me.'

Well, that was convenitent. Beast Boy rushed over to Raven to tell her his plan. When he told her, she simply nodded her head. The two walked the short way to the beach. Beast Boy went up to the life guard's house and asked them where the dock worker was. A tall, blonde man in a red shirt and tan shorts said that they would take them to him.

The two Titans followed the young man to a life guard post. Sitting in the tall chair was a tall, tan/pale skinned man who looked to be in his twenties. He wore electric blue glasses. He wore no shirt, showing off that he was slightly toned. He wore red trunks, and carried with him some life guard equipment.

The young blonde shouted up to him. "Andrew! We got some teenagers looking for you. They say it's about the docks!"

"Alright Jason. Will you take over for me so I can talk to them?" he answered back.

"Of course." With grace and style, the two life guards switched positions, neither of them taking their eyes off the water. After they switched places, Andrew grabbed a black hoodie from the bottom rung of the chair. He stared at the Titans after he put it on.

"Now, what can I do for you two?" he asked.

Beast Boy answered. "Me and my friends need to rent a ship to go somewhere. We were told to see you by a group of gentlemen on the docks."

Andrew sighed. "Didn't you look at the sign on my office door? It says to contact me for problems only. If it doesn't need immediate attention, then I can't do anything about it." He thought for a minute, then said, "Let me punch out. I'll be back in about five minutes."

"There was also some trouble about a girl on the docks." Raven told him.

The man stopped where he was, turned around and stared at her. "You're not lying about that, are you?"

"No, she's not. The gentlemen on the docks told me to tell you that she was back. I don't know why a girl would be so upsetting on a dock though." Beast Boy answered.

"Dammit!" Andrew said. He started running towards the direction of docks. Beast Boy and Raven tried to keep up with him. They managed not to lose him, but he was already yelling at someone on the dock by the time they got there.

"How many times do I have to tell you that swimming near the docks is dangerous? If a ship is coming in, they won't be able to see you." he yelled at the person. When the Titans got up closer, they could see that the person Andrew was yelling at was indeed a woman. She was wearing a black and dark blue two piece bathing suit. Her dirty blonde hair was soaked, and she was holding a towel over her forearm. She was soaking wet. From her appearance, and the fact that the Dock Manager was yelling at her for swimming by the docks, it was obvious that she had just gotten out of the water.

Her blue grey eyes looked exactly the opposite from his hazel eyes. His mud brown hair was almost down to his shoulders, while hers was almost to her ass. She wore no glasses, that could be seen. She looked younger than he did. She was also much shorter. In comparrison, they looked to be almost total opposites.

They continued arguing. "One more incident like this, and I'll have to ban you from the docks. Now you know I don't want to do that."

She just sighed and wrapped the towel around herself. Andrew noticed that the Titans had been watching the whole thing, and apologized for that display. He introduced the three.

"This is Sarah."

"But please, call me Areina." she interrupted.

"Yes. This is Areina." He turned towards her. "And these two are..."

"My name is Beast Boy." Beast Boy told her.

"My name is Raven." Raven stated.

"Right. So, now that introductions are done," he turned to the Titans, "Let's find you a boat. And you," he turned toward Areina. "You need to go home." He turned her off towards the beach. "Now go get your clothes. I have business to do."

Areina just grunted and collected her clothing from a bench on the dock. She turned back, waved, and shouted from across the dock, "You still coming tonight?"

"I'll be there unless something happens." Andrew called back. Areina left the docks, and Andrew turned and led the Titans towards his office. He took out a key and opened the door. He led them inside and sat down in a desk chair.

"What was that about?" Raven asked.

"Oh. She's having a party for one thing or another. She told me last night, but strangely, I can't remember anything from the last few days." He studied the Titans for a moment. "Now, what kind of ship do you need?"

"Well, we need a ship that can carry at least five people and has a bunkroom." Beast Boy told him. Not much in detail, but it was what he needed.

"Do any of you know how to pilot a boat?" Andrew asked. Imediatley, they both thought of Cyborg, but then remembered his condition.

"No, we don't." Raven answered.

"Lets see." Andrew mulled it over for a minute. "Five passengers, a captain, and a bunkroom." He was quiet for a minute. "Well, you're in luck folks. I myself happen to own a vessel that would do you proud. It's called the . I'll show her to yah." He got up from his chair and led the two around his little shack to a large boat. It had a few radar satelites on it, but it looked fine from the outside. The inside was perfectly furnished to be an adequate make do house. The bunk room could hold four people.

The Titans were excited at the ship. It was just what they needed. But Raven had one question. "How fast does this ship go? We need to get to our destination quickly."

"Well, it's the fastest ship here on the dock. She'll get yah where you need to go." Andrew answered. "Now, where are your friends?"

"Follow us." Beast Boy answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**As you guys can probably tell, if you've read our profile's by now, RavenOfObsidian and I are both OCs in this story. We don't have powers, but we are very important in this story. This chapter may be short, but there are some very important elements in this chapter. Try to find them.**

**Here is a link to RavenOfObsidian's profile if you want to check out her profile if you're curious: u/4243754/RavenOfObsidian**

**Feel free to hit her up! Message me or comment if you like the story so far. I promise that more chapters will come out soon, so just be patient.**

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven led the Dock Manager into the city. They led him to the rubble filled street where their friends lay, now being supported by gernies and stretchers. Beast Boy introduced Robin and Starfire to Andrew, even though they didn't respond to him right away.

It was much easier than expected to have ambulances drive the Titans to the dock. Raven had her head injury examined more properly, Cyborg was given a place to be stored, since most everybody was still a bit weak from the escapades of the last two days. Starfire and Robin rode together in an ambulance. Robin had never looked so worried about anything than Starfire's health and safety.

Loading the Titans on the ship was a nightmare. Boats were never meant to carry items that rolled around on wheels. After all of the injured Titans were in their place in the bunkroom, Beast Boy and the Dock Manager went up above to pilot the ship. Before starting the boat, life vests were put on and the gernies were tied in place. No need for the passengers to become crushed or drown.

While loading in the Titans, Beast Boy spent a lot of time helping Raven get comfortable. She wasn't really the kind who likes boats. Andrew watched them while he strapped Starfire and Cyborg in. A paramedic helped Robin in because he was the worst out of the bunch and apparantley, no one else could do it without injuring him further.

So while starting the , Andrew turned to Beast Boy. He studied the small teen. "You really care for that girl, don't you?"

Beast Boy looked up. "Who? You mean Raven?" He remained silent for a while, obviously thinking. He twiddled his thumbs. He even scratched behind his ear. "I care about her, but..."

"I saw the way you looked at her down in the bunkroom."

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I just think it's funny. That's how I used to look at a specific woman when I was your age."

"What happened to her?"

"Ended up marrying her. Sad thing is, I haven't seen her since she went off to the east coast. She said that she was looking for something. But that was years ago." The Dock Manager rubbed his eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Beast Boy said. Then, Andrew just looked at him through his electric blue glasses. He punched Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"Cheer up dude. Now, where are we going?"

"Oh, Titan's Tower. I'll give you directions if you need it."

"No. I can find it. Besides, I have the strangest feeling that I know that place. It's the giant 'T' shaped tower in the middle of the bay on the opposite side of town, right?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was uneventful. The warm ocean breeze blew from behind the boat, quickening the ride. Which was good, because Raven was starting to get sea sick as they arrived at Titan's Tower. Everyone was quickly escorted to the medical center of the tower.

Robin was placed on a bed. Carefully. Raven sat near him holding her bandage. She looked saddened, which was unusual for her. Starfire was placed in the scanning machine. Cyborg was hooked up to an energy outlet, and even though his red eye came back, he still did not function.

The Dock Manager was amazed by the equipment in the tower. He prodded around the medical center, operating each machine like a skilled veteran. Raven noticed.

"Where did you learn to do all of this?" she asked.

"I wasn't always a Dock Manager. I studied technology and science in college. But I gave it up because my first experiment went horribly wrong."

"What was the experiment?"

"I tried to use a UMB powered machine that could transmit peoples dreams into a special kind of mirror. That way, we could read brainwaves of coma patients faster and easier. It would have revolutionized the medical field if it actually worked."

"What went wrong with it?"

"I forgot to activate the cooling system before I activated it on a willing patient. The thing overheated and made my lab assistant and myself fall into a coma for a couple of days. The patient awoke the next day naturally. Unfortunatley, my passed on before she could awaken. After that incedent, I moved out here and became the Dock Manager."

Raven just looked at the floor, deep in thought. She muttered something under her breath, but it wasn't audible.

The day ended with Andrew walking from Areina's seaside home. She was waving goodbye from her front porch, colorful lights flashing behind her. She was wearing a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. She was wearing a gorgeous evening dress, and her bracelets clanked together as she waved. She had invited him over for dinner Friday. The moon would be full and they could have a picnic down by the beach. They could get to know each other better and tell each other stories about their past. She could see that evening going very well.

However, she could not see his eyes. Instead of his normal hazel coloring, his eyes glowed a bright white, like the full moon. He reached for his back pocket. When he was out of sight, he looked down at his hand. It was a small black, green and blue electronic device. It read as if it was counting down to something. A large, obscured 'M' was designed on the device.

"I'm coming for you Titans." he said. "All in due time, you'll be removed from my plans and I'll be able to take over Jump City once and for all"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, another short chapter. Not as much detail in here as I'd like there to be, but I had to cut some of it out to fit a time schedule. Man, girlfriends take time away from writing. Hope you guys enjoy, and pay attention in this chapter. A hint is given off.**

* * *

Raven awoke in the medical center. A heart monitor beeped and flashed just across from her. She sat up, slowly, aware of events that had happened over the last two days. Looking around the room, she noticed the other Titans. Three of them laid injured or unfunctional. Beast Boy sat at the large computer, wide eyed. He had bags under his eyes. His condition had gotten worse, his skin was very much like a regular person's pale, toneless skin. His fangs were not visible, his ears shaped like Raven's. His hair was starting to become a dark brown instead of his usual green coloration. Only his eyes remained green.

She stood up. Walking over towards him carefully, so that she did not disturb what he was doing, she wrapped her arms around his collarbone. She placed her head on his shoulder. He felt surprised and jumped a bit. Raven had never done this before. She was usually calm and collected with her emotions.

But he didn't complain. He had been up thinking about what the Dock Manager had said on the boat ride over to the Tower. He cared for Raven extremely, but he had always thought that it had stopped there. But now, he was feeling all warm inside the way she was burying her head in his shoulder. He just sat there in silence, secretly wanting more, but knew he couldn't have it. Certain things began running through his brain, like kissing Raven or something greater than that.

She could feel his heart rate increase after a few moments of hugging him like this. In all reality, she had no idea what she was experiencing at all. As long as she knew Beast Boy, he had tried time and time again to pull pranks on her that she would never find funny in the least. She thought of him as an arrogant, self absorbed knucklehead who constantly needed to be disciplined for his childish actions. But now, she found him to be the thing she was wanting most of all.

With the other Titans asleep, or in Cyborg's case, unfunctional, the two just thought to themselves. Beast Boy was thinking of endless situations in which he could express how he felt for Raven, and Raven was still wondering why her feelings pointed him out. But no one saw them together like this.

Raven was eventually permited to leave the medical center. She spent most of her time in her room, experiencing emotions she would normally have locked away in Nevermore. The one thing she did do when she was herself was flip through books and try to find anything in them that could supress her powers, like the necklace she was currently wearing was. She gave up when her books revealed no such answers to her.

Beast Boy spent all of his time in either the medical center, or the bathroom. He didn't sleep. Well, not when he was supposed to anyway. He ate only when Raven stopped in and dropped something off for him. He didn't notice it right away, but she was always staring at him and blushing before she left the medical center.

At one point, Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking about Raven at all. Even though the scans were completing themselves, and the three Titans in the medical center were sleeping, he felt he had to be there though. Until just about noon that day. The sun was shining and he had a great view of the ocean from the chair that he sat in. The Dock Manager's words echoed in his head over and over again. _You really care for that girl, don't you?_

The feeling of being held by Raven the day after that conversation filled his heart. He automatically got up and ran down the corridor to the elevator. The only thing on his mind was her.

His heart rate increased rapidly. He didn't know it, but his ears were growing pointed and his fang had grew to show itself again.

He reached her room quickly. He waited before knocking on the door. She would probably be meditating or something like that. The door opened without warning. Raven stood on the other side, a bit red in the face.

If she had any trouble hiding her feelings from him now, he could probably see it. She was actually headed out onto the rooftop to clear her head. Running into him at her bedroom door was unexpected to say the least.

She tried to bolt past him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him, and engaged in a passionate kiss. Her mind raced, his heart rate increased.

Beast Boy dragged her back into her room, slowly. She laid on her bed while he climbed on top of her. Nothing was said, but all was felt. Both of them were fully wrapped up in the other's body and love. If Raven could use her powers, things would have been levitating in the room and smashing into a different object.

Raven and Beast Boy laid in her bed, in the dark, naked and under the covers. The moonlight played with Raven's eyes, for she thought she saw a green tinge in Beast Boy's skin. That would be a laugh though. Whatever Massignent did to him, he might never look like the old Beast Boy again.

Beast Boy was still curious about something. Raven had been showing a lot of emotion since the fight with Massignent. Massignent had taken away what made himself Beast Boy, had stunned Starfire, shut down Cyborg, and broken all of Robin's limbs. What did he do to Raven? He examined the necklace on her neck. He had never seen it before.

"Raven. What exactly happened when you fought Massignent?"

She remained silent for a while. A tear seemed to begin to form in her eye. "I can't seem to be able to use my powers anymore Garfield." She wiped her eye and turned from him. He just crawled out of bed and went to look into her eyes.

"It's fine Rae. I can't use my powers at all. I'm not ashamed about it. You shouldn't be upset just because of something you can't control." He thought for a moment or two. "You can be helpful in other ways. I haven't got the time or the knowledge to repair Cyborg. He's showed you a couple of ways to fix him in case he couldn't, right? Bringing Cyborg back would be much more helpful than just sitting around."

Raven stared at him, now bathed in complete moolight. Any illusion she had before of his skin being green was now gone. Which was weird. The whole time they were together, just now, it seemed that he was getting to become his old self again. It may have been a trick of the eye or a vague memory of something. But she could swear she saw him as being a shade darker green than he presently was.

She agreed to work on Cyborg. She sat up, grabbed her cloak and outfit, and went to change. She dragged the sheet in with her. Beast Boy just sat there, staring at his hands. During their love making, he noticed the urge to shapeshift. He thought his skin was turning greener too. But now that he looked at his hands, they were still the unnatural pale color he wasn't used to.

_ For the last few days, I have been recording what I could. I am constantly revisited by that hijack-weapon that Massignent had used on my servers to make me shoot my own teammates. But by recording all that I can see, I hope to be able to eventually show one of the other Titans what I see. Even though I am unable to use my limbs or other features, my brain and the recording device attached to it seem to be in working condition._

_ I haven't seen any clue of Robin or Starfire. Raven and some pale kid that looks like Beast Boy keep walking by me. I've seen a side of Raven that surprised me. A more emotional side towards the boy who looks like BB._

In the dark of the night, Beast boy had decided to take a break from monitoring Starfire and Robin's screens and go up to the roof. He pondered at the full moon for a long time. The wind whipped his hair back and forth against his forehead. Birds of the ocean flew up to him and cawed or squaked a greeting, and then left. A large purple flash went off in the distance, something unusual in the calm quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now I'm going to side track for a moment here. This may be confusing for why I've included this in the story if you haven't already figured it out, but I wanted to include this for two reasons. RavenOfObsidian gave me the idea and I had to go with it. I thought it would be cool to show you guys (the readers) an interesting plot twist. I won't give it away for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, so just read it and comment and message me and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Areina and Andrew sat on the cliff by the side of the ocean, the gently breeze flowing through both of their hair. Areina was staring at Andrew with eyes that shone in the setting sun. She had learned early on in the evening that Andrew was indeed married, but she saw no signs of his wife or children, if he had any. Her hopes creapt through her mind. She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

He just stared at the horizon. Almost directly at the sun. His almost shoulder length hair flew with the wind, revealing his small ears and his stubbly sideburns. Much was going on in his mind. A shadow was beginning to fill his heart and consume his soul. He took a deep breath as the sun was finally beginning to fall behind the horizon.

"I'd like to show you something Areina. Would you be willing to come back to my place?"

Her hopes could be seen in her eyes. Casually, she gave him the signal that she wasn't interested. "Well, it depends on what you have to show me."

"Something I haven't showed anyone in quite some time." She faked sighed, then agreed to come along. They rolled up the blanket they were sitting on and packed away everything inside his car. He jumped into the driver's seat and she sat in shotgun. "Put your seat belt on. No reason not to be unprotected."

She did as she was told. A few miles up the road, she noticed that he was constantly looking away from her when she tried to look at his face. He held his head every couple of minutes. The car picked up speed. Too much speed.

Areina thought he was going to kill her. She gripped the door handle to find it locked from the outside. She stared at Andrew's face now. His eyes were white like the moonlight. Which looked to be where he was going. it wasn't constant at times, but the full moon coming over the horizon was constantly in the front window.

It was over just as soon as it started. The two came to an old abandoned little shack house which seemed to be directly under where the moon would be at it's highest tonight. After the car ride, she was a little bit suspicious of what he wanted to show her. But still, she got out of his car. He reached out for her hand. She took it, and followed him inside the small shack.

Inside was a button and what seemed to be an elevator. It looked about as new as it could possibly get. Andrew pressed the button. The elevator doors opened up. It was black, green and blue inside. A hand pad rested on the wall. Andrew placed his palm on it. A computer scanned his hand. A rather lovely voice replied, "Welcome home Massignent."

"Who is Massignent?" Areina asked. She looked at his face, which was no longer loving and sweet. His whole eyes were now white like the moonlight. The elevator doors closed. There were no lights. None except for Andrew's eyes.

They stopped a good distance down. Andrew grabbed Areina's hand again and dragged her out into what looked like a very expensive mansion's lobby room. She passed a bathroom that would be fit for royalty, a master kitchen, a medical room of some sort, and a hallway leading to what looked like the rest of a house. Andrew dragged her towards a second elevator. This one had no hand scanner. Just a button labeled, 'Do Not Enter' on it. That was the only button in this elevator.

Andrew pressed the button. The elevator went down what seemed like three floors. It opened up to a labratory of epic proportions. Blueprints for things were scattered all over the floor, over the walls. Many of them were crossed out. Four of them were not. They hung on a wall that was labeled, "Master Plan." Areina looked worried.

Andrew carried her over to a large machine that laid in the center of the room. it was equiped with a large observation lens that pointed up through a glass dome on the ceiling. The moon filled the dome. There was a chair under the lens. A special helmet lay on a stand near the chair. A laser was pointed at a mirror. The mirror also had special cords coming out from the side. However, the mirror did not reflect back what she saw. It reflected back a black, green, and blue image of swirling colors that fought for dominance.

Without warning, Andrew picked Areina up and sat her into the chair. He pressed a button, locking her arms and legs to the chair. He placed the helmet on the top of her head. Without even a moment to process the information, the mirror displayed what _she_ was seeing. She saw in the mirror, a mirror within the mirror. It went on and on like that. You know what it looks like.

"This is my baby." Andrew said. "She has helped me reach my full potential. Thanks to her, I am smarter and faster and more physically fit than someone half my age. This machine has given me a second life. One that was unobtainable to even the likes of the Justice League and the Teen Titans. Or any of those fools who call themselves 'super-villains.'

"You get to be honored Areina. If this all goes according to plan, you will be given the advantages I have obtained by trying to fix this machine for it's original purpose. We can acheive my master plan together, as a team. I can see it now. Total world domination with you. I like that idea."

"You're crazy Andrew. What the hell are you trying to do to me? Let me out of here!" she screamed. Unable to move her limbs, she tried to remove the helmet by moving her head out from under it. It moved with her though.

"That weak minded fool isn't here any longer. I am Massignent! My former half wouldn't be able to accomplish half of the things I can do! And you will soon join me in this glorious life." Massignent walked over to a lever and a command board. He said commands as he did them.

"Lunar Lens, on standby and awaiting orders. Lunar energy converter functional. Nuclear energy chamber, on. Coolant system, in place and operational. Laser." he flipped the lever, and the small laser pointed towards Areina's temple. She began to worry.

"In place. Mirror and helmet, active." In a weird, almost happy voice, he said, "Let's get this show on the road people. No need to waist anymore time"

That's what Andrew usually said when people were bugging fishermen down by the docks. She thought of how differently he was now. How afraid she was for herself right now.

Massignent pressed a button. The negative feelings she was having were becoming remarkably massive. She saw them come alive on the mirror. She lost consciousness, but was still dreaming negatively.

A click and a snap of the restraints. Massignent took the unconscious girl and laid her on the counter. In the mirror, stood a girl who looked similar to Areina, but was dressed in swirling colors of black, red, and blue. Her eyes lit up like Massignent's. The process was complete. The awakening was going to take place any minute now.

Massignent walked over to the mirror. He stared at the figure in it. He smirked. "Welcome to the new world Mathetes."

A few minutes later, Mathetes awoke from her slumber. Her eyes glowed like Massignent's. She kneeled before him. Like a knight does before a king. She awaited his instructions, for this was her first night out in the new world as her own person.

"Come Mathetes. We have much training to do before you are ever ready."

Mathetes followed Massignent towards the elevator. To practice her new freedom, she did a frontflip over Massignent and slowly walked inside the elevator.

Areina had no recolection of last night. All she knew was that she was on an evening picnic with Andrew. She found it strange that she awoke in her own bed, unaware of how she got there.

The sun was already peaking up over the skyline by the time she had gotten out of the house. She felt like going for a swim. After all, Andrew would be volunteering at the beach today anyway. She could atleast get a good fifteen/thirty minute swim in. Before leaving, she ran back in the house because she was feeling like she was forgetting something. She couldn't remember exactly what, so she just left. She'd remember when she came back anyway.

On the counter, sat an 'M' shaped gadget that looked much like Andrew's. However, this one was black, blue and red. Not black, blue and green. This one didn't count down or anything. It did however have a pronged edge on it, which made it look like it belonged in a security socket or in a computer. A hacking device for sure.

Andrew awoke inside his labratory. The first thing he could smell was the smell of a nuclear reactor running. He ran over to the controls of his useless machine. it had been turned on for some reason. That's when it caught his eye. It was faint, but it was definitely there.

In the mirror, was a faint image of Areina in a red, black, and blue outfit. Andrew placed a hand on his forehead, worried. He searched around his lab for anything new that he didn't know about. He found one thing. Blueprints for a security system hijacker.

Passing his lounge on the way to work, he also saw a red, black, and blue jumpsuit. Next to it was a pure black no sleeve jacket. Andrew frowned and hurried on his normal routine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter. Simply just had to write this down. Needed some way to get these thoughts to you guys, so I decided to take most of the Titan's POV in this chapter and look through them. Some important information in here. Enjoy. Review and favorite plz :)**

* * *

Diligently Raven worked. Oil stains covered her face, hands, arms, and where she wiped her hands on her legs. Cyborg lay in a heap infront of her. He was still hooked up to his power source, his eye still red. She had done everything he had taught her to do in case he couldn't repair himself. He still lay inoperable.

After a hard day of work, Raven finally sat down. She just began talking to herself in a tone no one could hear her in. After a while of having no one to talk to her and make her feel better, she began talking to Cyborg. The conversation went something like this:

"You've done all you can do Rae. Time to take a rest." (This is when she sat down in the chair. She examined herself.) "I'm a mess. But why bother getting clean? I'll just be trying to repair Cyborg again tomorrow.

"I can't handle all of this stress anymore." (She got up and turned to Cyborg. She sat him up and stood next to him, like they were having a conversation at this time.) "I haven't told anyone but Beast boy this, but I have no control of my powers anymore. This necklace is what's prohibiting my abilities." (She pointed towards it, as if Cyborg could actually see it.)

"The control over my emotions is also gone. Just the other day, Gar and I. We did things I never thought would happen between us.

"The team is in ruins. Robin is now in a wheelchair, Starfire is paralyzed. You wouldn't even recognize Gar. He looks totally different from what you remember him as. You became inoperable. I lost my control. Massignent still runs the streets of Jump City.

"I wish you worked again. I can't seem to be able to fix you properly." She stared at the computer that hung on the side wall. An idea sparked inside her mind. "But I think I know who can." She ran out of the room. Hopefully, she was early enough to catch him.

Robin was sitting right next to Starfire. Her eyes flashed green on occasions. He talked to her about things. Random things that she would have found funny. Her eyes sparkled. An occasional tear formed in the corner of her eye, but never fell.

Robin was finally thinking of someone other than himself for once. It only took the complete destruction of his teamates and friends for him to start. He had made a promise since then. He would protect others any way he could. Any way he could. The next time Massignent showed his face in Jump City, it would be either him or himself that walked away from the fight alive.

Starfire stared at Robin as he talked to her. She had something important to tell him. Something that could prevent anymore visits from Massignent. She flashed her eyes again. It was meant to be what we earthlings called 'morse code.' However, Robin just simply looked her in the eyes with care and continued talking.

Beast Boy was waiting for Robin to have a moment. When Robin left the medical center, Beast Boy came from the shadows and began pushing his wheelchair.

"Can I ask you something Robin?"

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin replied.

"You're a master of martial arts and self defense and all that kung fu stuff, right?"

"What are you getting at?" Robin stared the pale Beast Boy in his green eyes.

"Well, I can't transform anymore. I just thought I should learn how to fight in order to defend the city in case Massignent or somebody else tries to commit a crime and hurt innocent people. I wanted to know if you'd teach me how to."

Robin put his foot into the carpet, stopping the wheelchair. He was pondering the idea. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"So that's a 'Yes!' Oh, thank you Robin!" Beast Boy showed off his old self, grabbing Robin's head and giving him a noogie. He continued to push him towards the Common Room.

Raven ran up to him just as he was leaving the little shack. He was locking up for the night. The sun was setting. She could smell the fresh load of fish that wasd being loaded off of the docks a few dozen yards behind her.

"Andrew?" she asked.

Without turning, he replied, "Yes. Who is looking for me?"

"Raven, of the Teen Titans. I need your help."

He put on a pair of sunglasses in exchange from his electric blue glasses. He turned to face her. "What do you need my help with?"

"Well, you remember one of the passengers you carried on your boat to Titan Island, the one with all the cybernetic parts and all that?" The Dock Manager nodded. "His name is Cyborg. He is inoperable at the moment. Knowing how good you were with the medical center computer, I wanted to ask you if you could fix Cyborg."

He pondered it over a moment. "What a wonderful opportunity that would be. I'll be over first thing in the morning. I have to be somewhere tonight."

"Thank you." Raven hugged the Dock Manager. She walked off back towards the town.

Massignent watched her leave the docks...


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, I am so sorry to those people who have been waiting for the new chapter. School and sports were more time consuming than I thought. But don't worry, I should have this story and many more on their way to being finished my the end of the summer or fall. Graduating wasn't that bad, and I'm happy I don't go to school anymore. But I still have my job, so I won't be able to update stories like I did when first joined Fan Fiction. But here it is people, Chapter seven.**

* * *

The Dock manager arrived in Titans Tower later than he said he would be. Raven and Beast Boy greeted him at the shore. They told him that everything he needed was inside. Just for the sake of precaution, he brought in a small briefcase inside with him.

Cyborg lay depowered on the table, face up like a surgery patient. Machines to reboot his servers and cut open his chest and other machines like it sat around the table. A computer touchpad screen sit infront of all of this.

He felt at home in the room filled with technology. He walked over towards the computer and fidgeted with the controls. Each set of individual controls moved a different machine. After just moments, he had it learned.

Intense hours of learning martial arts from Robin had Beast Boy sweating and exhausted. He just didn't have the endurance he used to have.

Robin wheeled himself towards the door. "I'm going to check on Starfire. Catch your breath. Get cooled off. We'll resume when I get back." Out Robin went.

Beast Boy sat down in the Danger Room on the floor. His green hair was clinging to his forehead. He took off his glove to wipe his sweaty palm on his leg. It was a light tint of green, but not enough to notice. The pale color returned when Beast Boy was calm though.

He felt useless. His powers were gone, and it would take forever to master martial arts like Robin. Who knew when Massignent would attack the city again. Why hasn't he already? Why was he waiting?

_Come to think of it, _Beast Boy thought, _there hasn't been any signs of trouble at all._ Just then, the intruder alarm sounded.

Inside the bottom of the Tower, Mathetas jumped from corner to corner, getting inside of the air duct to get into higher levels. With her eyes glowing and her red, blue and black get up, the Titans would not recognize her in the least. That would be if her other self doesn't resurface. She may be the desciple and everything, but Massignent had not told her how to keep in check of her, other self, showing up every now and again.

Mathetas made it to the room she wanted, and she placed a small explosive on the grate. It blew like a fire cracker, not making much noise over the intruder warning. She quickly jumped in the room, baffled by the multitude of computers nd technology in the small room. But her mission was simple.

"_Go to the left side of the room, and there should be a power conduit for the security system. Use this device to hack and control the system._" She heard Massignent say in her mind, a memory from a few nights ago.

She looked to her left. There were a few conduits on the wall, and she held out the 'M' shaped device. Pressing the top button on it, a complicated USB injector came out of the bottom of the M. Mathetas took the USB and took it right off the device. She plugged it in to the conduit she believed was the security system terminal. She was partly amazed at what happened next.

The USB injector disappered into the conduit. Like it was absorbed or something. But on the device, the red changed to green, a sign that all was working. Back at the lab, she knew, that the information was being transferred into Massignent's computers.

Then, the door opened up.

Robin was being wheeled by Beast Boy down to where the common room was. While he sat in his chair, Beast Boy pulled up the intruder warning alarm on the big screen, and with it, the camera. The two were seeing a woman in a red, blue and black costume crawling into the system room via the air ducts. Her eyes glowed like Massignent's.

"Get us down there, now Beast Boy!" Robin shouted from behind the couch. Beast Boy rushed behind Robin and wheeled him back to the elevator. The wait hurt both of the Titans, not knowing what this woman was doing in the Tower. But soon, they were on the level they needed to be, and ran down the hallway.

Not paying attention, Beast Boy missed a turn, and even though he threw Robin down the hallway towards the room, he crashed into the corner. His head was hit pretty hard, but he got back up and ran with Robin towards the door. They made it just in time to see the woman still standing there.

"No way. " Beast Boy said as he saw how similar she was to Massignent.

Her voice was angelic but at the same time, intimidating. "Stay right there if you know what's good for you. In your weakened state, I doubt you'd be able to beat me." She walked right by the broken Robin and the dazed Beast Boy. Her hair brushed by both of them. She walked right up to the medical center where Andrew, Cyborg, and Raven were, not hearing the alarm due to the noise coming from repairing Cyborg.

"Do you need a break?" Raven asked, watching from the comfort of one of the chairs in the medical center. She had been noticing he was stopping to catch his breath every now and again, ever since the moon had risen.

"No, I'd like to finish this part before I go home." Andrew replied. He was sweating and he wasn't exactly sure his motions were his own anymore. That's when all hell broke loose.

Mathetas opened the door, and steped inside. She could see Andrew over, working on Cyborg, with Raven sitting next to him. Similar to Massignent, she had specialties of her own. Little gas pellets designed to be invisible and smell like nothing. Her increased intellegence from her awakening was an improvement when it came to tinkering in Massignent's lab, where she had created these bad boys last night.

It wasn't long before the door closing got Raven's attention. Mathetas walked up to Raven, and smiled right at her. She pulled up a few pellets and popped them in her hand and blew into Raven's face. Raven inhaled some of the gas, and fell over almost immediately.

Mathetas turned towards Andrew, who was looking at her, his eyes still cler from glowing.

"Areina. What are you doing? Stop this right now." Andrew told her.

"I'm sorry, Andrew was it? But you are just a lonely dock worker and I am better than you in every way." She pushed him over, and got close to his face when he picked himself up. "C'mon little man. Show me what you've got. I'd love to see you hurt a poor defenseless woman like me." she said in a lust filled tone. She chuckled slightly afterwords.

"Lust is a very strong negative emotion, isn't it Mathetas?" Andrew looked up, no longer Andrew, but Massignent. He shoved her off of him, his eyes glowing. He stood up, looking down at Mathetas. She was smiling, looking up at him. "Did you do what I asked of you?"

"Yes, I did." she said.

"No resistance was met, right?"

"None that I couldn't handle." Mathetas responded.

Massignent looked around the room, at unconcious Raven and Cyborg. "Let's get going Mathetas. I don't think we want to be here when the Titans figure out what's happened." And so, they left the room, and headed up to the roof. The moon shone above them, as they walked to the edge. Massignent stopped, and turned towards Mathetas.

"You go on ahead and I'll meet you back in the laboratory. I've got to do something before the moon vanishes from the sky." And with that, he dove off of the roof of the Tower, and Mathetas watched as he collided with the water around the island. It was a small splash from the top, but that was because of distance.

Mathetas sighed. "Great, you leave me up here on the roof. How ungentleman like. How am I supposed to get down before the Titans catch me?" Just then, the suitcase that Andrew had brought earlier that morning, came up to the roof on little wheels. It unfolded to reveal another M shaped device. It was large enough to be a parosal when it unfolded. Mathetas had the impulse to pick it up, and it snapped to her back. WHen it did unfold, it unfolded into a pair of glider wings.

"I should have known better than to doubt." She then in turn picked up the suitcase and jumped from the Tower, gliding over the water and towards the small shack that disgused the lab.


End file.
